


Coming Together

by Maekala



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi, Podfic Desired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maekala/pseuds/Maekala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the Odyssey is trapped in the time dilation field, Cam, Sam and Teal'c find themselves drawn closer together. Written for 3_ships 2010 for bluflamingo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluflamingo/gifts).



When Sam set the time dilation field that trapped six of them aboard the Odyssey, she was confident she could find a solution in a relatively short period of time, five years at most. Within six months, she knew it would take longer. There was simply too much data for her to sift through, too many working parts that she didn't understand. If she'd had a team of engineers to work through some of the auxiliary systems and provide her with summary reports, maybe. On her own? It was an impossible mission.

Telling the others was one of the hardest things she'd done. Cam was already being driven mad by the inactivity and Vala wasn't far behind, though she'd managed to keep some sanity through Daniel. While Daniel didn't seem to appreciate it much, he also understood why and allowed it to continue. She wouldn't be surprised if Daniel eventually relented and allowed Vala into his bed.

She tried not to focus too carefully on her own situation and how she longed for someone to comfort her in such a way. Watching Cam and Teal'c, she wondered if they were headed in the same direction. The two had grown closer even before they found themselves in this situation and she knew from late night discussions with Teal'c that his people didn't have the same sort of taboo against same sex relationships as modern human cultures did.

She would, of course, be happy for them, but the idea hurt more than the thought of Daniel with Vala. She was caught in the rhythm of her cello as she considered it. Certainly, she and Teal'c had also grown closer, especially after Janet's death. He had been one of the only ones to know about their relationship and he'd been there to comfort her through the incredible grief. But they remained friends, so she had no right to be jealous. As for Cam, the man was attractive, that was certainly not in question, and they had bonded in their own right when they had been out of phase.

Even knowing that she was slowly being left behind, she found she couldn't stop herself from seeking them out. She didn't spar anymore, but she enjoyed watching them, the way they came together and then pushed apart, the sweat flying as they twisted in their dodges and parries.

She could hear them grunting as she approached the gym and her soldier's mind told her that this was not the usual sound they made, that there was a different quality to it today, but she continued on. Rounding the corner, she found Teal'c had pushed Cam against the wall and was holding him there while his head bent down near his neck. Cam had thrown his head back and his eyes were hooded, obviously enjoying whatever it was Teal'c was doing.

She was transfixed, knowing she should turn and flee but too engrossed to do so. Teal'c big hand moved downward and, while the exact movements were shielded by his body, the sounds Cam was making and the way he threw his head further back into the bulkhead was clue enough. She turned suddenly, ready to flee at last but she must have made a noise to alert the two of them.

"Sam!" called Cam, stopping her. "Wait!" His voice was breathless and not from sparring. She stood still, not daring to turn around.

She could feel him approaching from behind, his steps becoming more uncertain as he drew closer. "I didn't mean to interrupt," she said, keeping her face turned away so he wouldn't see the way her eyes were swelling with tears, though she couldn't say for certain why she wanted to cry. She had certainly not had any sort of claim on either of them.

"God, no, Sam. No. That's not…I mean, this isn't…" he trailed off and now she could sense Teal'c silently following him.

The larger man moved past Cam, his footfalls confident, and then around Sam so that they were facing and she was forced to look up into his eyes. They took on a different quality when aroused and she found she couldn't look away. She realized suddenly that Cam had taken the final few steps to stand directly behind her, effectively trapping her between them.

"You don't have to explain," she said, her gaze still trapped by Teal'c's.

He continued to watch her silently, searching for something. Moments passed as they stared at one another. He saw something, apparently. He raised a single eyebrow and, though she had learned to interpret that gesture over the years, he was saying nothing she understood. She was so caught in wonder about it that Cam's hands on her waist didn't startle her.

"We were waiting for you," whispered Cam into her ear, causing her to shiver.

She frowned and was about to ask a question except Teal'c stopped her with a chaste kiss, trying to explain their intentions without words. She stood still for a moment, trying to process what was happening and what this meant, but Teal'c's hands had moved to her shoulders and down her arms and across her body . Cam's were mapping a pattern of their own, and she didn't want to think anymore.

She kissed him back, pulling him closer to her and pushing her tongue into his mouth to taste him. Her body moved with their hands, attempting to get closer to one then the other, but needing their touch most of all.

Cam's hands had moved up and under her shirt and he lifted her bra over her breasts so that he could tweak the nipples, causing her to gasp into Teal'c's mouth. Teal'c, for his part, had moved lower, his hands finding their way down the front of her pants until he was cupping her in his large hand, teasing her mercilessly before inserting a finger into her right after she gasped. She wanted to wrap her legs around him, but settled for bringing one leg up, leaning back into Cam and giving him better access.

Teal'c moved his head away and nipped and licked down her throat while Cam turned her head and claimed her mouth with his own, his taste sharply contrasting with Teal'c's, sweet where Teal'c had been tangy. They continued to work in tandem, and Cam supported her back while she leaned further into him so that Teal'c could duck down and take a nipple in his mouth, freeing Cam to follow Teal'c's hands.

Teal'c continued to thrust into her while Cam's hand circled her clit, their rhythm matching perfectly. Their pace became faster as her groans became higher pitched and her breathing unsteady until they threw her over the edge. The orgasm wracked her body, but they continued to move within her, pulling another lightning storm out of her before settling and letting her ease down.

She held tightly to Teal'c to keep from falling, and Cam continued to cradle her from behind.

"We were waiting for you," whispered Cam again, and she couldn't help but smile. "And now I want to kidnap you to a bedroom to continue this."

Her strength had returned so that she could stand on her own, and she turned to face Cam, pulling him down into a proper kiss. "I'd like that," she said when they broke, making sure she grabbed Teal'c's hand to keep him within the statement.

Even if Daniel and Vala did find their way to each other, she had her boys and there was nothing that said they couldn't be three instead of only two.


End file.
